Green Hourglass
Plot Ben Tennyson, a conflicted teenager, acquires an alien device called the Omnitrix that allows him to transform into aliens. But when a madman seeking redemption attacks the city with his mutated animal army, its up to Ben to become the Green Hourglass, the masked vigilante and make things right, while juggling on the concepts of power and responsibility. Story Act I from black into a view of space. A floating green object passes by, followed by more glowing objects. The camera swiftly zooms out to show a black and green hourglass symbol with the green objects inside its black zone. The symbol is then enclosed in a metal sphere, zooming out. A green short frog-like alien is revealed holding a hologram of the sphere on a podium. Location: Planet Galvan Prime, Great Capital of Ion Alien/Azmuth: I present to you, my greatest acheivement yet. I present to you the ultimate device that will ensure the keeping of peace among worlds, the Omnimatrix. cuts out to show hordes of other frog-like aliens cheering him on. After they go silent, one such alien holds out his hand. Alien: Reporter Sblum from GNN news. sir. First Thinker Azmuth, how exactly does the Omnimatrix work? Azmuth: Good question. The Omnimatrix has a DNA storage of nine different species -thus far- members of the Galactic Peace Council. The Omnimatrix allows its weilder to transform into one of these species at will, regardless of their origin species, effectively allowing this weilder to walk a mile in the other species' shoes. Reporter: Wouldnt this device be exploited for war purposes, such as espionage, or Great Minded One forbids, mass production of enslaved clones? Azmuth: This is why we have enlisted the service of the Plumbers; To ensure the Omnimatrix is used as intended and not fall into the wrong hands. aliens shatter among themselves, as a tall squid-like alien approaches Azmuth and whispers to his ear. Azmuth: Well, if you all could excuse me. Myaxx here just alerted me that we have a guest. turns away from the podium. He then is seen meeting a brown-haired man wearing space armor. Human: First Thinker. Azmuth: Max, am I glad to see you. Max: Glad to see you too. Its an honour knowing I was chosen to be the wielder of the Omnitrix, of all people. Azmuth: There is none else I can imagine who can wield the Omnimatrix in such selfless manner as you will. Max: I appreciate your choice. Although I would have recommended issuing the Omnitrix as a safeguarded weapon for the Magistrate to take control of... Azmuth: Nonsense. The Omnimatrix is NOT a weapon. As well as that, I dont necessarily trust the Magistrate or the Plumbers as a whole. Good Gracious, even the Galactic Peace Council I doubt sometimes. But you, Max, you are not an empty ideology, you are a soldier, risking his life for a cause, a man with selfless honour. Max: Its an honour to know you think that.. But- barges in, from the door. Myaxx: We have come under attack! Azmuth: Nonsense, no one outside Galvan Prime should have known about the presenting of the Omnitrix! Max: Unless there's a traitor among us.. Azmuth: Eitherway, I am sure the Galvan Guard will take care of it. But for now, Max, I need you to go secure the Omnitrix. Max: Yes sir, I'm on my way. Location: Azmuth's Vaults, First Thinker's Tower, City of Ion to Max, moving in Azmuth's vaults, passing through several inventions. He reaches a device in a sphere container. A black haired man wearing the same suit as Max appears behind him. Man: Max, what do you think we should do? Max: Phil, old friend, it appears we'll have to take this back to Plumber command. At all costs. Phil: Well then, I'll suggest you wear it. Cut to several robotic drones swarming the outside of the Vaults, lead by a white alien in an advanced suit. They all wield guns, and their leader gestures them towards the door of the vaults. He gestures with three fingers, then two, then one. Camera cuts to the inside where the doors explode and the drones attack. Phil opens fire at them with his blaster, as Max dives towards the Omnitrix, and takes it, then rolls out of the way. Phil: Who are these people? Max: I have no idea, but we must secure the Omnitrix! nocks his blaster, and fires at several drones, as their leader charges towards Max, wielding energy daggers. Max deflects with the butt of his blaster, and knees the leader in his stomach, then rolls out of the way, kicking him as an added bonus. Phil: Well then, I'll hold them off! Go! nods, and races out the door, Phil covering him by shooting at the drones. races down the vaults, with the Leader hot in his pursuit. He rushes in through a destroyed door and the Leader attacks him by shooting at him. Max, unable to let go the Omnitrix, dives out of the way, using his free hand to shoot with his blaster. The Leader conjures a forcefield, using it to deflect Max's blasts. Max reaches an elevator, and enters it, pressing a button. The Leader reaches the elevator, using his daggers to slash at the elevator, only for it to close at the last moment. The Leader slashes at the door, prying it open, but the elevator had already left. His drones join him. Leader: I want him dead, cut the cables. drones jump after the elevator, slashing at the cables. The Leader presses a button his wrist, teleporting out. The camera cuts out to show the Tower they are in, First Thinker's Tower. to Max in the elevator, as he looks up, and shoots the cieling above him, and jumps out, intercepting the attacking drones. He shoots at them, using spinkicks to attack, but they still manage to cut the cables, and the elevator begins crashing down. He manages to kick one of them off the elevator, and hit one of them on the head with the butt of his gun. He jumps onto one of the doors, and pries it open, jumping in through the hallway. He rushes down some stairs, and reaches a backdoor out of the building. He takes it, going through a tunnel system. to Max going through the tunnels. He comes out from another side, at the verge of a massive Plumbers' Base. Cut to him entering the inside, where several Plumber ships are taking off, leaving the docks one by one. He meets with one of the Plumber superiors. Plumber: Max, you have returned. Max: Yes, Patelliday, and I'm gonna need your help Category:Movies